


Let Me Entertain You

by Mojjochan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KAT-TUN has a continuous problem with a constantly bored member, Jin, but they've found a way to entertain him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Entertain You

“I’m bored” Jin said slouching in his chair. Most of the other members sighed and shook their head; he was definitely the most impatient member of KAT-TUN. Kame kept his eyes strictly on the magazine he’d been flipping through for the past 10 minutes. Nakamaru shifted his gaze and everyone avoided him. Jin groaned and sank even further down in his chair - this was getting dangerous.

Ueda gazed up and met Nakamaru’s gaze. He saw the pleading in his eyes and felt his otherwise stout will waver. He didn’t want to, but he watched Jin out of the corner of his eye and watched as the man grew restless. He sighed loudly and took his jacket off. Nakamaru seemed pleased and hurriedly moved to place a towel over the doorknob and lock the door.

Ueda slowly got to his feet, Jin watched him with interest having some notion as to what was coming. He watched as the older man came towards him with a slow swagger before he stopped right in front of the slouching man. Jin quickly sat up properly and gazed at the man who felt the younger man’s heated gaze on him.

Ueda blushed before he took another few steps and had Jin’s legs between his; he then sat down to straddle the younger man’s lap. Jin waited expectantly, watching the older man. When Ueda did nothing Jin raised his hand and pushed the fringe away from the elder’s face. Ueda blushed when Jin’s fingers and hand stroked across his skin.

He looked at Jin, who also had a slight blush in his cheeks. Ueda felt a little relived that he wasn’t alone in feeling something. He flinched when Jin suddenly placed his hand on his thigh and stroked over the harsh fabric of his jeans. The touch was searing hot and he chocked a groan in the back of his throat. Jin also let his other hand mimic the other, now rubbing up and down both of the older man’s thighs.

Jin decided to check so he led his hand up and placed it on Ueda’s crotch. He smirked when he felt the older man straining. Ueda gritted his teeth when he saw the gleeful look on the younger man’s face. Jin suddenly flung his arm around Ueda’s neck and pulled him closer so that his mouth was near the elders’ ear. “Damn, you’re so wanton.” He chuckled lightly and pressed his palm against the bulge in Ueda’s pants.

“Ah!” Ueda yelped, and the sweet note of his voice made every man in the room twitch. Koki was watching attentively, a big smirk on his face. Taguchi was sitting with his back to everyone and seemed to be busy playing his game, but his entire frame was trembling. Kame was staring at the magazine; pretending not to notice anything, but he'd been on the same ad for ages now. Nakamaru was also watching them, but trying his best to hide how embarrassed he actually was.

Jin was the one who made his first move when he popped up the button of the older man’s pants. He looked at Ueda’s boxers and smirked “I haven’t seen those before?” He asked and sniggered. Ueda felt annoyed and answered with a harsh tone “We’re not Arashi!” He huffed; sniggers could be heard before Ueda’s voice became a faint hiss as Jin pressed his hand against the older man’s cock.

Jin smiled as he stroked his fingertips over the member that was becoming fully erect under his touch. Ueda had grabbed Jin’s shoulders, hands turned into fists as he held onto the fabric of Jin’s shirt. Jin licked his lips as he pulled the front of the older man’s boxers down and the erect member was in full view. Ueda felt embarrassed; not because of Jin’s hot gaze on his cock, but because he could feel the eyes on him, burning into his back and he just knew they were all listening in.

Jin pointed his finger at the head of the cock, the tip teasing the head and stimulating it. Ueda shuddered, biting his lower lip. He leaned down, his hair falling in a cascade over his head and hiding his face. Jin traced his finger along the vein underneath the hard member, down to the base before he wrapped his hand around the shaft. Jin was breathing hard and his body was trembling slightly with arousal.

Ueda’s hand came sliding off Jin’s shoulder and down his torso, Jin hissed as the older man's hand traced over his stomach and down to his pants. Ueda glanced at Jin, he let his hand slip over the rough fabric of Jin's pants and rubbing the hard cock straining against his jeans. Ueda quickly opened the younger man's pants and somehow he managed to pull Jin's member out. He looked at the leaking cock and felt a hot tremble course through his body. He took the cock in his hand and started to pump the shaft, twisting his wrist and pulling the foreskin back and over the head again.

Jin moaned loudly, and he wasn't the only one. From behind Ueda could faintly hear heavy breathing. He also heard someone whimper and the slight creaking sound of a chair as someone was bucking his hips. Ueda knew the others were jerking off too, since he could hear many different rhythms of panting. It was always strange with the others jerking off and all of them feeling hot together like this, but it was somehow comforting and oddly arousing.

Jin suddenly let go of Ueda's cock, instead he grabbed the older man's ass and pulled him closer before he used one hand to pull Ueda's hand off his own, and instead he brought their two throbbing and leaking members together. He smirked at Ueda as he placed the older man's hand on their cocks. Jin then leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

Ueda really wanted to glare at Jin, but his need for release was too great. He gripped the two cocks and started moving his hand; the cocks slipped out of his grip so he brought his other hand down from Jin's shoulder to clutch onto the two cocks between his hands jerking them both off. Jin's hands were still clasped around the older man's ass and he dug his fingers into Ueda as heat traveled through him. 

Jin's head fell to the side and behind Ueda he could see the other members, some watching others closing their eyes and only listening as they were stimulating their hard dicks. Jin saw Kame leaning back in his chair, legs spread and his fingers playing across the head of his cock, making his fingers slick with pre-cum and smearing it over his manhood. He met Koki's stare, and smirked as the other man grimaced and looked away.

Ueda slipped his fingers over the heads of the two wet cocks in his grasp and both he and Jin gasped loudly. Ueda heard Maru's tell-tale whimper behind him, he never lasted long. Ueda blocked out the others and solely focused on what he was doing and on Jin. He knew the younger man was looking at the other group members, so he shifted his weight and squeezed hard around the two cocks at the same time as he focused his mind; letting the sensations take over.

“Uhm~” Ueda whimpered loudly and he faintly heard Taguchi in the background, but he refocused again and bucked his hips so that the two wet cocks rapidly rubbed up against each other. Jin hissed and gripped Ueda's ass, making Ueda wail loudly. Jin's body went rigid and at the same time as he came he groaned, and so did Kame and Koki. Not long after Ueda followed, shooting his load over his already soiled hands. 

The entire room was filled with the sound of panting, Ueda was slumped forward his head hanging lazily. Jin was trying to calm his breathing and he looked at the older man still straddling his lap. Jin chuckled and grabbed Ueda's ass firmly “AH!” Ueda gasped and threw his head back. Jin sat up straight and held Ueda in his embrace as he leaned in close to the elder's ear and whispered in a husky voice “We've gotta continue this sometime” Ueda's face flushed hot red again and he stood up abruptly.

Jin smirked as Ueda hoisted his pants back up and tried as best he could to not let any semen get on his clothes. Jin took some tissues and gave one to Ueda, who wrenched it from the younger man's grip. Jin beamed at him, making Ueda blush more before he turned his back on the man and faced the room. He avoided looking at anyone, but couldn't help but notice as the others were also using tissues to wipe themselves clean.

Out of mere annoyance Ueda stomped over to the door and halted, holding his hand out threateningly close to the key – ready to turn it at a moments notice.

There was a loud scramble as everyone hurriedly cleaned up and pulled their clothes back on. Once the scurrying subsided he turned the key and wrenched the door open, just as the manager came around the corner. Ueda stormed past him without a word, so the manager entered the dressing room looking around “Did you fight?” He asked sternly; he'd thought they'd left that in the past. “No, we didn't fight he just got teased a little, guess it was too much. We'll apologize” Jin said with a big grin. Their manager sighed “This sure happens a lot, and not only with Ueda-kun! You guys need to be nicer to each other” He said sternly, waving a finger at them. “Oh, don't worry, this is how we express our love~” Jin assured him, a clever grin on his face.


End file.
